Semiconductor doping processes are essential in front-end-of-line (FEOL) processing for manufacturing semiconductor zones of different conductivity type, for example p-doped and n-doped semiconductor zones. A precise and homogeneous doping of a semiconductor body, for example, a background doping of a semiconductor wafer, is desirable for meeting demands on specified device characteristics that may include demands on breakdown voltage, breakdown strength and softness. Meeting these demands becomes even more challenging when moving to greater ingot lengths and greater wafer diameters. Therefore, it may be desirable to improve doping precision and to reduce doping variations.